Some confectionery compositions where the finished product is formed by combining cooked saccharide syrups with chewing confectionery bases are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,905 discloses a chewing confectionery candy confection product produced from a process that combines a cooked sorbitol syrup with confectionery base. However, these compositions result in confectionery products that lack long lasting sensory characteristics and that have a narrow range of texture characteristics. Furthermore, these compositions have not been used to create multi-modal effects. Therefore, a need exists for confectionery compositions including cooked saccharide syrups and elastomeric components that demonstrate long lasting sensory attributes, offer a range of texture attributes, and/or provide multi-modal effects. There also exists a need for confectionery compositions that include cooked polyol syrups such as isomalt and elastomeric components.